Top drives are used in oil and gas well drilling. Top drives are drilling tools that hang from a traveling block. Top drives include one or more motors to power a drive shaft to which a drill string or tubular joint is attached. Top drives also incorporate spinning and torque-wrench-like capabilities. A casing running tool is attached to a top drive to engage tubular joints or pipes such that the top drive may act on them (e.g., the top drive screws a tubular joint onto a tubular string). An elevator is attached to a casing running tool. Thus, there is a need for an improved elevator to handle tubular joints, and the present disclosure aims to provide such an elevator.